1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new burner construction and to a new method of making such a burner construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, and a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the burner construction having main port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction, one of the body means and the cap means having an annular surface means interrupted by a plurality of radially disposed main groove means that are spaced apart by land means of the annular surface means and that define a generally repeating pattern of a set of a certain number of the main groove means and the land means separated from the next adjacent set of the certain number of the main groove means and the land means by one of the land means that is not part of the sets and that has an annular length that is longer than the annular length of any one of the land means of the sets separated thereby, the other of the body means and the cap means having an annular surface means cooperating with the annular surface means that has the main groove means therein to close the main groove means on one end thereof whereby the main groove means define the main port means, each land means having a free end surface means that faces the annular surface means of the other of the body means and the cap means, the free end surface means of the land means that are not part of the sets each being spaced from the annular surface means of the other of the body means and the cap means to provide for small carry-over flame means between the sets of main groove means adjacent that respective land means that is not part of the sets. For example, see the Riehl U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,970.
Also see the Riehl U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,334 and the Sigler U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,218 for similar burner constructions.
It is also known to provide a burner construction comprising a burner body means having a chamber means therein and having opposed end means one of which is open to the chamber means and the other of which has means for interconnecting a source of fuel to the chamber means, and a removable cap means closing the one end means of the body means, the burner construction having main port means interconnecting the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and through which the fuel can issue to burn externally to the burner construction, one of the body means and the cap means having an annular surface means interrupted by a plurality of radially disposed main groove means that are spaced apart by land means of the annular surface means, each land means being of the same annular length, the other of the body means and the cap means having an annular surface means cooperating with the annular surface means that has the main groove means therein to close the main groove means on one end thereof whereby the main groove means define the main port means, each land means having a free end surface means that faces the annular surface means of the other of the body means and the cap means, the free end surface means of the land means each having small radially disposed groove means therein that leads from the chamber means to the exterior of the burner construction and that is closed on one end thereof by the annular surface means of the other of the body means and the cap means to provide small carry-over flame means between the main groove means adjacent that respective land means, each small groove means being substantially uniform throughout the length thereof.